From DC To Seattle Grace
by TempeGeller
Summary: Temperance visits Derek and Merediths wedding in Seatle and gets asked to be the maid of honor. For people who were folowing the story written by RenesmeeCullenFan. This follows that fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone knows about his story,and that is obvios not because of me. But because of the person that has made up this wonderfull story. I'm just writing on, and hoping this is as good as she would have done it. So the first 5 chapter are hers, then I have written the rest. The charecter from Grey's anotmy are not like them in the show. But it's quiet hard to keep them trough to charecter. I'm very glad I could go on with a great story. **

**Special thank to **

RenesmeeCullenFan who gave me this story. I hope you like where it went.

Disclaimer: Bones or Grey's anotmy don't belong to me. Caunt on it. If Grey's anatomy was mine, Meredith and Derek would be married by now. And George would not be leaving the show. So, It's now mine. I wish it was.

* * *

**From D.C To Seattle Grace**

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

From D.C To Seattle Grace Chapter One

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

She had sent out the invitations months ago, and now it was less than two weeks away from her big day. Maybe she should call her. _What if she doesn't even want to make an appearance in my wedding? _She thought nervously. _That's impossible_, she thought, _She's my best friend, _**of**_ course she would at least come to my wedding, even if she didn't want to be my maid of honor._

I'm just reading way too much into this. I should call her. Yes, I should. I should probably do it now, before I forget.

Mind made up, Meredith Grey picked up her phone and made one _very_ important phone call to D.C.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Bones, you alright in there?" Special Agent Seeley Booth called out to his partner.

"I'm in my room, changing. What could possibly go wrong, Booth? And besides, I'm done." Dr. Temperance Brennan retorted, walking out of her room,

Booth was about to open his mouth to reply her, when he took in her appearance. She was dressed in a deep, V-necked cerulean- blue gown, the exact same shade as her eyes. The gown went all the way down to the floor, where a short train followed behind her. She wore blue stilettos, and her hair was up, with a few curly locks falling out of it, framing her face. Her make-up was just enough, not too little, not too much. She wore her mother's earrings, and the matching necklace that Booth gave to her last Christmas.

"How do I look?" She asked, smiling nervously.

'_God, she looks so adorable when she smiles like that_', Booth thought.

"Booth?" She asked, waving her hands in front of him.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"How do I look?" She repeated.

"Wonderful." He said simply. "Now can we go before we're late?" He asked her, flashing his signature 'charm smile'.

"Hold on, I just need to grab my purse, and-" She was cut off by the ringing of her cell.

"Brennan." She answered professionally.

"Tempe?" She squeaked.

Tempe frowned. The voice sounded familiar, but it was one she hadn't heard in years. It couldn't be her, could it? _It might be… _She thought.

"Meredith?" She called uncertainly.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

**From people who have been folowing this story, skip untill chapter 6, that are the new chapters. Please review this story, and give me lots and lots of tips. **


	2. Chapter 2

**From D.C To Seattle Grace**

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

From D.C To Seattle Grace Chapter Two

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Relief washed through Meredith as Tempe called out her name. _She remembers me!_

"Yes! It's me!" She said.

"Mer! Where have you been? It's been years since I heard from you!" Tempe said, smiling brightly.

By now, Booth, who had been walking out her door, was getting interested in this conversation between Bones and a certain Meredith. He waved his hands towards the door, and Bones motioned for him to close it.

He made an 'I don't get it.' face, and he recognized her eyes as the 'I'll explain later' type.

"Well...Are you busy now? I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" Meredith asked nervously.

"No, no, it's nothing. Come on, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tempe asked.

"Umm…I'mGettingMarriedNextWeekAndIWantYouToBeMyMaidOfHonor." She blurted out quickly.

"What? Slow down, Mer. You know that you can tell me anything!" Tempe laughed.

Booth was beyond fascinated. Bones always claimed that she was bad with people and seriously lacked good social skills, but right here, listening to this conversation, it seemed as if she was the most understanding person there ever was!

Meredith took a deep breath. "I'm getting married next week…" She began, but was cut off by Tempe.

"What?" She asked, slightly shocked. Meredith Grey? Getting married? This didn't make a lot of sense!

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Meredith gushed.

"As long as you're happy, Mer." Tempe said, wanting the best for her friend.

"Any way, as I was saying, I'm getting married, and I sent out the invites moths ago, but you never RSVP-ed, so…" She left the sentence hanging.

"Mer, I never got them!" Tempe said.

"Really? Whew, that's a relief! I thought that you didn't want to come!" She said, letting go of the breath she had been unconsciously holding.

"Yes, of course I'll attend your wedding!" Tempe said.

This caught Booth's attention. Bones had been squealing and smiling and laughing, just for a wedding? He arched an eyebrow. She gave him the look. The look that said, 'Hush, I'll explain later.'

He blew out a breath and sank down to the couch.

"And, um, would you be my maid of honor?" She asked nervously, preparing herself for a big, fat 'No'.

"Mer, are you sure? You know that I'm not so good-"

"At weddings. I know, but I really want you to be a part of my wedding." She said.

"Alright then. Where and when?" Tempe asked.

"Well, it's at Seattle, and I'd like for you to fly down this week, if possible, ya' know, to catch up?"

"Alright then. I'll see you next week." Tempe said.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, smiling.

"Seriously." Tempe said, smiling also. Seriously was like, their favorite word, and it appears that none of them had forgotten that.

"Okay then, see you next week, bye!" Meredith said.

"Bye!" Tempe said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Booth asked.

"My childhood friend. I'm flying down to Seattle next week to attend her wedding." Tempe said.

"I figured, but there's no way that you're going there alone!" Booth said.

"Why?" Tempe asked.

"Because there's a crazy person stalking you? Because we'll all get worried?" Booth asked.

"Well then, I guess you'd better start packing." Tempe said with a sigh.

"What? Why?" Booth asked, confused.

"Because you're coming with me." She said simply. "Come on, we're going to be late for the Jeffersonian's Christmas Party, and I really don't want Angela's mind to start over-reacting."

"Me neither." He said.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

ONE WEEK LATER

They were at the airport, and the 'Squints', as Booth liked to call them, were there to send them off.

"Well, G-Man, you better take good care of Dr. B." Hodgins said, smiling tightly.

"I know." Booth said, rolling his eyes. Sheesh, didn't these people know that Bones was one of the two most important people in his life?

Angela pulled Tempe to the side.

"Sweetie, we both know that there's something going on between you two, especially since you showed up late at the party…"

"Ange, I've already told you, we were late because Meredith called me."

"Whatever. Anyway, Bren, this is your chance. You're going to Seattle with him for a week! Take the bull by it's horn, okay?" Angela said, practically whispering.

"Whatever, Ange. Come on, I don't want to be late." Tempe said, pulling Angela back to the group.

"Zach, remember to notify me if there's a case." Tempe reminded her student.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Zach said obediently.

"Dr. Brennan, I expect you to use this vacation to your full advantage, and I also expect you to come home happier." Cam said kindly.

"I will, thank you Cam." Tempe said, smiling at her boss.

"Take care of yourself, Dr. B, Booth."

"We will, you too, Hodgins." Tempe said. Booth nodded, and shaked hands with him and Zach.

Angela surprised Tempe by suddenly pulling her into a hug.

"Come back soon." She said.

"Yes, Angela."

"Well, it's time for us to go. Bye everyone!" Booth said, taking up both his, and Tempe's luggage.

"Booth. I can take my own luggage!" Tempe whined as they walked away.

"Just humor me, Bones." Booth said,

"I don't know what that means, and I am perfectly capable of taking my own luggage…"

The others just shaked their heads, watching the duo until they disappeared into the check-in counter.

"Well, that's Booth and Bren for you!" Angela said.

They laughed, and surprisingly, so did Zach.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"So, how did you meet Meredith?" Booth asked once they were settled down in their seats and the plane had taken off. Tempe had been kind enough to pay for Booth's ticket, even though Booth had refused, and now they were sitting comfortably in first-class.

"Well, it all began when I went camping with my family at the age of 10…" Tempe began.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**From D.C To Seattle Grace**

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

From D.C To Seattle Grace Chapter 3

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"_So, how did you meet Meredith?" Booth asked once they were settled down in their seats and the plane had taken off. Tempe had been kind enough to pay for Booth's ticket, even though Booth had refused, and now they were sitting comfortably in first-class._

"_Well, it all began when I went camping with my family at the age of 10…" Tempe began._

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"My mother had this spontaneous idea to go, since we'd never went camping together, so that summer, she surprised us by announcing that we were going camping." Tempe said, smiling as she recounted her happy times with her mother.

"Anyway, when we arrived, we found that we were sharing the campsite with another family, if you could call them that." She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, intrigued.

"Easy; Ellis Grey was easily the worst mother there ever was, and Meredith Grey was a bright soul who longed for her mother's love, but would never get it. The only reason that Ellis brought Mer to the campsite was because she was forced to take the weekend off." She said simply.

Booth nodded. Tempe didn't open up about her past all the time, and when she did, she usually kept the details vague. So when she didn't offer a further explanation for what she had just said, he kept quiet and waited for her to continue.

"Anyway, being the friendly people my parents were, they were quick to get acquainted with our 'neighbors'. Soon, Meredith and I discovered that we had quiet a lot in common, and even after the camp, we became best friends. Meredith was the one who helped me through all the hard times in foster care." She sad, smiling fondly.

"But a few years ago, we just lost touch. I'm not sure how it happened, but gradually the weekly calls turned to monthly calls, then bi-monthly, one in every six months, and slowly, it just stopped." She said sadly.

"But now she's getting married, and she's invited you! Doesn't that mean that it's all okay?" Booth asked.

"I hope so." She said quietly.

"I know so." Booth said gently.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, charm smile in place.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"She's coming!" Meredith squealed, wildly waving her hands in Tempe's direction. Tempe waved back.

"Sheesh Mer, I'd like to actually be able to hear after this, okay?" Derek teased.

Mer shot him a look that said "You just don't get it", and ran over to Tempe.

"Tempe!" She called and engulfed her in a super-tight bear hug. Tempe hugged her back, just as fiercely.

After a few minutes, Booth cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Sorry." They said sheepishly, together.

"It's okay. Just, introductions, Bones?" Booth said.

"Oh, yes! Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Meredith Grey, Dr. Meredith Grey, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Just call her Mer, and call him Booth." She introduced.

"And I'm Derek Shepherd." Derek said, walking up from behind. "You must be Dr. Temperance Brennan, and you're the standard F.B. Eye- Candy, as Mer likes to call you." He smirked.

"Yup, that's us!" Booth said.

"Come on, let's get going. The others are waiting back home." Meredith said, avoiding eye contact with Tempe.

As they turned around, Tempe said loudly to Meredith:

"You have been talking to Angela way too much!" and the three of them started laughing out loud, while Derek walked in front, totally confused.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**From D.C To Seattle Grace**

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

From D.C To Seattle Grace Chapter 4

------------------------------**From D.C To Seattle Grace**------------------------------

"Tempe!" Izzie called, rushing out to hug her friend.

"Iz!" Tempe said happily as Iz hugged her.

"It's about time you visit, young lady!" Iz said with a mock serious face.

"Okay, first of all, we're roughly the same age, so you don't get to call me 'young lady', and second, I've been-"

"Very busy, we know." Meredith and Izzie cut her off.

"Jeez, I've really missed you two!" Tempe said.

"We know!" Izzie said. Tempe looked at her. "Cuz we missed you too!"

"C'mon, let's go in." Meredith said.

The three women headed in, leaving two very dumbfounded men standing outside.

"So, I guess we should get the luggage in." Booth said after a while.

"Why not?" Derek shrugged. "By the way, how long do you guys intend to stay?" Booth looked at him. "Because that's a whole lot of stuff you packed." He added.

"Well, Bones doesn't pack light when it comes to her friend's wedding, I guess." Booth shrugged.

Now it was Derek's turn to look at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Bones?" Derek asked in disbelief. Booth just chuckled and proceeded to carry the luggage in.

------------------------------**From D.C To Seattle Grace**------------------------------

The sound of laughter floated in from the kitchen, which led both Booth and Derek to discover the three women, plus Christina and Lexie, laughing over one of Izzie's jokes.

"And then, he actually had the nerve to tell _me_ that I got nerve!" She exclaimed. They laughed even harder. Booth was amazed. He had never seen Bones this happy, or carefree.

"Hey guys! Come on and sit down!" She said once she found the guys leaning on the kitchen door.

"Yeah sure, make yourselves at home." Derek teased.

"Hey!" Meredith said, hitting him on his shoulder.

"What?" Derek asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Our house is her house too, ya' know." She explained.

"Huh?" Derek looked at her blankly. "Whatever." He said, quickly holding up his hand to stop Mer from answering him.

"You know what, I'm just gonna' go down to Joe's for a beer." He said, walking out.

"Bye Derek!" The women chorused.

He just walked on, waving his hands.

"By the way Mer, would you happen to know of a good diner? Preferably one that serves good coffee and pie." Tempe asked.

"Pie?" The others asked in mock horror.

"But you swore that you'd never even touch pie!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I thought that you said pie was a waste of time!" Mer said.

"Well I distinctly remember you saying the only way you'd ever try pie was if you lose your mind." Christina said.

"Not for me!" Tempe laughed. They stared at her. "For Booth!"

At the mention of his name, Booth looked up. "Huh? What?"

"The D&D Diner." Meredith said.

"Come again?" Tempe asked.

"D&D: Daisies and Daffodils." Meredith answered simply.

Across the table, Tempe locked eyes with Booth, and not bothering to even break eye contact with Booth, she asked:

"And where exactly is this D.D Diner located?"

------------------------------**From D.C To Seattle Grace**------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**From D.C To Seattle Grace**

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

From D.C To Seattle Grace

Chapter 5

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Okay, so, when exactly did he propose?" Tempe asked excitedly, closing the door behind her.

They were up in Mer's room, where she was going to show Tempe all her plans so far. The others had left quite a while ago, and the guys were down at Seattle Grace. Derek had taken Booth there to introduce him to the others, and everyone was gonna meet up at Joe's in a couple of hours.

"Tempe!" Mer protested loudly. " Talk about being over-excited." She murmured, pulling out a large folder from under her bed an plopping down on her bed, patting the space next to her. Tempe sat down, and together they leafed through Mer's wedding plans as she told Tempe all about her history with Derek.

And once she was done, with both the file and her story, she stored it back under her bed and laid back against her bed head and yawned. "So what exactly is the story between you and that hunky agent of yours?"

Tempe scoffed. "You just can't leave me alone, can't you?" She pouted. "Booth is just a good friend, that's all."

Now it was Mer's turn to scoff. "Yeah, right. So he's in the same group like me and Ange." She said sarcastically. "The I'm-having-a-breakdown-care-for-a-sleepover? Kind of friend." She paused for a moment. "Ooh, tell me, does he sleepover with you?" She asked excitedly.

"Occasionally." Tempe shrugged.

Mer squealed. "Ooh, and how about when you guys go undercover? Do you go as a couple?"

Tempe nodded. Another squeal. "And do you guys sleep together?"

"If by 'together', you mean in the same bed, then yes."

"Tell, tell!"

"Well," Tempe began. "When we were undercover in Vegas, they were out of rooms, because there was some king of major convention, so we had to stay in one room." She paused thoughtfully. "But, I assure you, the bed was big."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." Mer said, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." Tempe looked at her blankly. "And," She continued. " When we went undercover at the circus, we had to stay in one trailer, and that was kinda cramped."

Mer gasped. "Tempe, you little minx!"

"Whatever." Tempe shrugged. "You're making no sense as of now, so I'm gonna go get ready first. We gotta get going soon if we want to be there on time."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

A while later, everyone was at Joe's. Even the Chief had stopped by to meet up with Tempe.

The girls were at the bar, drinking, as usual. Except for Temperance, who was sipping from her glass of mineral water. The others had cracked a couple of jokes over her preference, which included the mention of a 'Little Brennan-Booth', as Christina had so graciously put it. Even Angela was on web cam, though she was flying in later this week.

The guys, on the other hand, were drinking beer and playing pool and darts at the other side of the bar.

The night sped by, and soon, everyone was headed home, although no one else except Tempe and Booth wasn't drunk, which meant that transport was kinda difficult for some. But everything turned out just fine, and right then, Booth was with Bones in her room, trying to help her unpack. Or as Tempe would have said, watching her unpack.

The door was left open, of course, to prevent any unwanted gossip, and Booth was sitting on her bed, talking to her about their latest victim. Or rather, lack thereof.

"I refuse to believe that there isn't a single murder case left in D.C." Tempe says from inside of her wardrobe, sounding frustrated.

"Come on, Bones, everyone's just too scared to murder anyone else because they know that we'll get them sooner or later." Booth said cockily.

"In that case, we might lose our jobs, and don't start getting too proud of yourself, Seeley Booth."

"Whoa, Bones, just trying to lighten up things. You do know that you're on vacation, don't you?"

"And so are you." She shot back promptly.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Case closed. No more talk about work, okay?"

"Hey, guys, can I come in now, or are you guys gonna start talking about dead bodies next?" Mer says, smiling cheekily, at the door.

"Hey, Mer! Come in." Tempe says, finally coming out of the wardrobe. "How long have you been there?" She adds, curious.

"Oh, just long enough to know that you guys are the best crime solvers in D.C, according to Booth, and that he's too cocky, according to you." She says, smiling. "So…should I set up the other room, or can you guys share?" She says innocently, playing with one of the cushions.

"Wait, I thought the other room was okay." Booth said in horror.

"Umm…nope, turns out there's something weird in there with Derek. He'd prefer if we don't use the room. Don't know why though." Mer lied smoothly.

"Well," Tempe shrugged. "It's okay with me. We've shared before, anyway." She said casually.

Booth gulped. "Okay with me too." He said, his voice scratchy.

"Hey, Booth, is your voice okay?" Tempe asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Booth asked, alarmed.

"It sounds…strangled."

"Well, I'll just leave you guys to it, then. Good night." Mer said, closing the door behind her.

She rushed down the stairs and ran into the living room, where the other girls were sitting and Angela was on web cam.

"So, did you do it?" Angela asked anxiously.

"I sure did!" Mer beamed.

The girls squealed.

"Plan B/B is definitely gonna work this time!" Angela said, smiling mischievously.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**


	6. Chapter 6

From D.C To Seattle Grace

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

**Chapter 6 **

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Plan B/B is definitely gonna work this time!" Angela said, smiling mischievously.

Meredith stared at the laptop. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Mer?" Brennan her voice sounded outside of the door.

"Be right there." She said while shutting down the laptop. "Come in." She said while she sat down at her bed.

"What's up?" Merdith was very uncomftible, she was not sure what Brennan had heard. And what she had not. She was afraid that Meredith was up to something.

"Mer, Did I just hear Angela?" Brennnan stepped in the room. "Cause I'm very sure I just heard her voice."

"Angela?" Merdith gave the laptop a push so it would end up under the covers. Brennan was looking around in the room. "I never heard of any Angela, so is she a nice person?"

"You know Angela Montenegro." Brennan said formly. "Don't pretend you don't know Ange."

"Oh, Angie." Merdith sat up. "When is she ariving?"

"I have no iday." Brennan walked around "I was pretty sure I heard her voice. "

"You must be homesick." Meredith replied "And when you came in here, you heard a voice. And you asumed it was Angela. When it was actually Lexie."

"Lexie?" Brennan turned to Meredith. "Oh Lexie, was on the phone. I must have mistaken her voice for Angelas. I'm sorry."

Meredith calmed a bit down. "So, Do I get to meet anyone you're working with?" Merdith asked "Caused you pretty much know everyone I work with, and I only know Angela and Special Agent McHottie."

"Probably not." Brennan replied "Only Angela is flying in form DC. Dr. Hodgins is not coming, since they broke up. Again. And you've met Booth.

"Again?" Merdith watched her "Sounds like Angela is all dark and twisty."

Brennan laughed "So I still don't know how Derek asked you to marry him." Brennan sat next to her. "I mean it has to be rommantic, cause that is that is so Derek."

"Well, I told you the fact that our elevator is a place to make out. Well, one day the chief told me to take the elevator to the 4th floor, and when the doors opened. He was standing there. There were scans everywhere of every case we had together. And he asked me to marrie him." Merdith showed her the ring. "It was all word it. I send invatations like the day after, but I never got yours back. So that is why I decided to call."

"Well, I never got a invatation." Brennan smiled "But it could have gone missing in the post, and the fact I moved recently to a bigger place."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Merdith asked very cousios.

"Well, not right now." Brennan replied "I haven't had a boyfriend for a while. And I don't see any relationship going somewhere."

"you haven't had anyone serius since Sully."Merdith noticed "You have to get back in the game. Find someone that your love."

"I don't need a relationship right now." Brennan admitted "I just need to focus on my job."

"And that is what you have been saying for the past 5 years." Meredith said "You tell me that you want to think about your caries first. Now we are 5 years forther, and you have a great cariere. Don't you think it's about time you start thinking about love."

"Mer, It's not because you are ready to commit to Derek, that I'm ready to do anything. I remember how you were 2 years ago. Wondering to commit to McDreamy. And now you're asking me to find a boyfriend because it's about time." Brennan was looking around "You know how hard it is to trust someone."

"I'm not saying you have to jump to first guy you see."Meredith said "I'm just saying to be open to love. To not ignore it when it's staring in to your face. And espacly when the guy is not married. I mean look at Booth, he's single, he has a kid and he's a good guy."

"Booth & I are just partners." Brennan said trying to convice Meredith of that fact.

"I know." Merdith replied "I'm just saying there are more good guys out there. More Booths where they came from. I mean there are good guys around there, who won't sail away. "

"Merdith, I don't need a boyfriend. And I don't need a husband. I just need time for myself." Brennan siad

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Booth was standing in front of the mirror. He had a the sell against his ear. "Tell him, I love him." He said while putting down the phone.

"Brother?" Derek asked

"Sun." Booth laid down his sell on the bed.

"So you are the very famous FB eye candy my Mer is always talking about." Derek leaned against the doorframe.

"I gues." he agreed "I have no iday who your fiance was refering to."

"I'm sure it was you." Derek kept standing there. "So you and Tempe?"

"There is nothing go on between me and Bones." Booth replied "We are just partners. Nothing more nothing less. I care about her as a friend."

"Well, I don't buy a word you just said" Derek said "I know you're in to her. I mean every guy would is that just me?"

"No, no." Booth answerd "She's hot. But in to her? I feel attracted to her, obvious, but I can' t let myself get on that road. I would kind of distroy our partnership."

"So you like like her?" Derek watched her "So is she in to you?"

"I am not in to Bones." Booth said "Why am I talking to you, I don't even know you."

"Cause I asked you a question." Derek replied "And I'm your best friends friends fiance, and you are staying in my house. And I have absolutely no iday what I'm doing here."

"See I'm not in to Bones." Booth said "She asked me for a baby that's all."

"She asked you for what?" Derek was shocked "You are her partner and she asked you to impregnant her. So that's your defention of nothing going on."

"Did I tell you that I gave her a baby." Booth looked at him. "She kind of asked me during therapy, she asked me for my sperm so she could have a baby."

"Oh Dear God." Derek was standing there "No wonder you and her ar so weird, you haven't admitted you one and other that you are in love."

"Bones is not in love with me." Booth reacted

"Yes keep kidding your self pal." Derek gave him a pat on the shoulder "Keep kidding yourself."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Merdith was lying in the bed. Derek lay next to her. He had his arms around her waist. "Brennan thinks I'm um to something." Merdith said "I just had a interesting talk with Booth." Derek replied "He's haid over heals in love with her. You can tell. I mean he's just like me."

"Afcourse, only a fool could say that they don't feel anything for on another." Merdith agreed "I mean it's all written over their faces. It's like they belong together." "Well, he has no iday." Derek agreed "And I bet she does neither. He tells me she asked him for a baby. I mean she asked him for his sperm.""She didn't tell that." Meredith sat up "She didn't mention any of it."

"Well, apparently he just waken up from a coma." Derek said "His first words coming from the coma were Who are you?" "Poor Tempe." Meredith replied "I mean it can't be easy to not remember her."

"Well, he did remember her. But she just misunderstood." Derek said "And now they went back to their old paten. And they keep pretending.""Angela just called me" Merdith admitted "She's coming in tomorrow, she wants us to help get Brennan and Booth together." "Merdith, what did you get yourself in to." Derek sat up "You can't interfere with other peoples lifes." "Tempe's my friend. I've know her since High school. Trust me, she diserves an hones relationship. And she's not gonna do it herself." Meredith replied "Non of them are. Don't you think a boost would have helped us to get together." "Meredith, Brennan and Booth are nothing like the two of us." Derek replied "What do you think Tempe will think if she finds out, you are trying to get Booth and her together."

Merdith didn't react to that. She imagned her friend being mad, but she knew that evantualy she would be happy with the relationship she would be having. But Derek did not seem to understand. He didn't understand.


	7. Chapter 7

From D.C To Seattle Grace

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

**Chapter 7**

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Merdith is sitting in the hospital. She has a phone to her ear. "Yeah, Angela, I'm trying to find a way to get them closer before you arive."

She hung up the phone. To see the face of Cristina , Izzie, George and Lexie looking back at her. "Seriosly?" Cristina looked at her. "You're trying to get McHottie and Tempe togheter. Seriosly." "Yeah, I know it sound kind of impossible." Merdith sat down beside them. "But I have to find a plan.""Then you came to right lockeroom." Lexie smiled

"Seriolsy 3." Yang watched her."Stop talking to my sis like that." Merdith replied

"Thank you very much, Merdith." Lexie turned around "So I have this iday, why don't we."

"Are you taking her side now?" Cristina looked at Merdith. "Cristina I'm just sayint that she has a name." Meredith reacted"Oh my God, Lexie has an iday." Cristina made a movement with her hand, turning her to Merdith. "I'm telling you, lock those two in the same room for over 24 hour, and at the end of the day, they will be making out."

"I was not talking about that." Lexie turned to Meredith "What about we send flowers to Brennan from Booth, and the other way around.""Lexie, what do you want to do?" Cristina her voice said "Do you want them to get together, or do you want them to get on to Meredith."

"Hey!" Meredith reacted "And she won't get on to me , if we lock them in the room together.""Well, afcourse not, cause that is my iday." Cristina smiled " And we could obbey one of our interns to do it, no one will ever know." "I don't think that is such a good iday." George added "I mean you can't force them to get together, we have to work on their emotions. Their love for echader."

"And you sound like you want them to be in a romantic story." Cristiana replied "Do you want them to be like a fairytale." "But it kind of needs to be romantic." Izzy reacted "I Mean they are not going to get together , if they don't love echader."

"We need to approach this calmy and rationaly." Yang replied "The way she is.""Well, I've know her for the past 5 years and she is not all calm and rational." Meredith replied "No one really is. She's a warm person, and she's hirt. Basilcy we need to her and Booth together in one room, and they will get very romantic."

"So you are letting them sleep together." George reacted "He has to make a move on her. I mean she's hot, and she's sleeping with him every time. I mean does the man have feelings." "He's sleeping with her?" Lexie asked "As in sexual?"

"No, they are sleeping in the same bed." Meredith ensured "She tells me they do it all the time.""That does not sound normal." Mark entered the room. "What's wrong with they guy? Who are we talking about? ""Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth." Lexie told him. "Meredith tells me, they are sleeping together all the time but nothing happens.""What's wrong with this guy?" Mark said "If it were me, I would be.""Sloan!" Izzie yelled "We don't want to know what you would do to her. And Booth is a perfect gentleman." "Welll, he sounds more like a sissy to me." Mark reacted "I mean how can he not make a move on her. I mean is he shy, or does he have problems?"

"Maybe we can turn up the presure." Izzie reacted "We get them together." "What are you guys doing here?" Bailey entered the locker room. "No one told me that my intens were doing nothing."

"We are no exalcy doing nothing." Izzie reacted "We are talking about something." Dr. Sloan stood up and left the room. They all watched Dr. Bailey standing there, they had no iday if they had to continue their discusion. "Well." Izzie said a word "We could go to diner together, and we could not show up. So they have to have diner all by themselves." "Well.." Lexie reacted "Isn't that going to be very suspios?"

"Actually you are docters you could get paged" Meredith says "And that is why we could not make diner. Oh, so bad.""What the hell are you talking about?" Bailey asked "Diner, have diner by themselves. Are you up to something? LVAD situation, Ava kind of. ""Not that kind of plan." Meredith reacted "It has more to do, with Dr. Brennan and Angela."

"A friend of Temperance Brennan asked them to get her together with the quiet FBI agent." Lexie told Bailey "And now Meredith has to find a way to get them over the edge." "Why are you guys always finding a way to get in to someone's pens." Bailey looked at them. "You have no iday if this two people love echader, right?""no, they obviously do love ecahder." Meredith reacted "They're like Scully and Mulder.""Don't Scully and Mulder get together in the 7th season?" George asked

"That is besides the point." Merdith said "my point is that they should be together." "And you know this because?"


	8. Chapter 8

So here is a new chapter, I'm taking it in a more conspiercy way. They fake a case, and the whole team gets down to Seatle. I don't know if that will be important, but it's just funny.  
There are some weird conversations. Enjoy the story!

* * *

From D.C To Seattle Grace

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

**Chapter 8**

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Booth, something's up with Merdith." Brennan said while she watched him. "I mean she was suspiosios about Angela and she told me Lexie called her. While I was absolutely positive that Lexie was downstairs."

"I'm sure she left." Booth reacted "I mean she could have called Meredith. Why do you think that Merdith is acting weird?"

"Cause I would swear I heard Angela at the other end of the line." Brennan stood up "And don't tell me, that this is not exactly something for her to do. She's wanting us to get together since we got teamed up."

"Do you think Angela is that sneaky?" Booth asked with a half closed eye.

"Yeah, and Merdith something is up with her. She started asking me where my love life was going." Brennan told Booth. "It's not like her to ask something."

"Bones, you're probably over reacting." Booth said

"What would happens if Angela finds out we kissed under the missle toe." Brennan panniced. "If she had known, she would have mentioned it." Booth said "And it was just a one time deal, to give your family chrismas. And you told me, it was like kissing your brother."

"Yeah, but Angela, she mind not believe it." Brennan said "What if she thinks that we are an item. Because I wanted a baby."  
"Bones!" Booth said while watching her. " No one remembers you want a baby. So just shut up. Just let me sleep."

"Booth, it's 2 in the afternoon." Brennan said "you're supose to be awake."

"I would be, if someone didn't hug the sheets." He watched Brennan while he lay his body back in the bed. And while he close his eyes again.

"You could have told me." Brennan replied "You could have told me I was hugging the sheets, and I would have stopped."  
"If you're not hugging the sheets." Booth was embarrassed. And he looked at Brennan. "When you're not hugging the sheets, you are to close to me. I don't have enough room."  
"I never do that." Brennan was mad.

"You always do that." Booth teased "You always hug the sheets, or you are all over me. And then you're aksing me, why I don't enjoy discussing the fine art of sex with you."

"Booth, why have never metioned this before, I could have taken the cough or something. I mean if yhou don't like sleeping with me." Brennan reacted  
"See, that's why I never told you, cause you would make a big deal out of nothing. So you hug the covers, so we snuggle. No big deal, I don't care." Booth reacted

"Yeah, it is a big deal, I'm a profesianal. I'm not supose to sleep with you." Brennan reacted "Don't tell me this is okay."

"Now your bothering about the snuggeling." Booth sat up once again. "A month ago, you were asking me about a baby and I was willing to give it to you."

"Booth, that was diferant." Brennan said "I wanted to be a mum."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Angela stepped of the plain. Brennan was standing there. She walked up to Angela and hugged her tight. "Where's Merdith?" Angela asked. Brennan pointed at the other side of the airport where Merdith was shoppig for a magazine. She notice Brennan and Angela watching her.

"Angie." Merdith said while she hugged Angela. "I would like to take you guys to Joe's this nigh so you could meet some of my friends."

"Oh, Bren." Angela reacted "Oh everyone is sending you their love. And they tell me to bring something."

"Something." Brennan replied "So what kind of case do you have right now?"

"No case talk sweetie." Angela reacted "I won't tell anything, about corpses while I'm here. If you want to know what they are doing I subject you call Zach, who's apparently hitting on Naomie of palatogy once more again. And Sweets, who obviously likes Daisy."  
"Why are you talking about them?" Brennan asked "But no about a case."

"Cause I got myself a vacation. And when I'm on a vacation. I don't talke corpses. Usualy!" Angela reacted "Or just sometimes. And besides you are the maid of honer, you don't even have a dress."

"I was expecting we could do that this afternoon." Meredith reacted "I already have a dress for all the rest, but I was not sure you would come." "Sure I would come." Brennan sat. "I just didn't get the invatation.

"I know, but that is why it's a bit last minut." Meredith says. "Lexie is going to be a bridemade. And I think you should kind of wear the same dress. I have it ready to fit. I hope you like it."

"So who's Dereks best man?" Brennan asked "I mean he has a best man."

"Oh, he does. Believe me, he does." Meredith says "He asked the chief, because he didn't have any friends. He turned him down, so he had to ask Mark Sloan. And he didn't feel like it. So I have no iday who his best man."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Hey man." Derek yelled at Booth. Booth walked up to him. "I have a little problem at the wedding. I mean I don't seem to have any friends."

"And that's my problem how?" Booth asked "I mean I can't blame guys, they are calling you McDreamy."  
"The girls are calling you McHottie." Derek said

"So, we're even. What is is you want to ask me?" Booth watched Derek.

"Want to be my best man?" Derek asked

"Dude, I barely know you. Can't you aske one guy you know a little over 24 hours. And it is not a FBI agent and will not shoot you, if you ask me again." Booth traintend.

"I would ask Mark, but I don't like him since he slept my wife." he said

"Well, get over it." Booth said while walking away.

His phone rang.

"Booth" He answered the phone. "Cam, I'll tell her."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Brennans phone rang when she had dressed her again. She liked the dress that Meredith has chose for her. She liked it as much you could like a dress on a wedding.

"Brennan." She said when she replied to the Phone. The was lisering to the phone. While Meredith and Angela were sitting next to echader.  
"So what are you guys planning?" Angela asked "About you know and you know."

"Nothing." Merdith reacted "We had a discusion but we don't know."

Brennan had walked out of the store during their conversaton. She was standing outside. "What is going on?" Merdith asked "She looks worried."

"I have no iday." Angela replied

She entered the room again.

"What was that?" Angela asked

"They are bringing down the entire team here." Brennan reacted "The gravedigger apparently stroke again."  
"I thoug Booth chatched him." Angela was walking behind Brennan, followed closely by Meredith. Who had no iday what was going on. She was folowing them in to hope to find out something.

"You sound very worried." Merdith reacted when she stopped "What's going on? Who's the gravedigger?"  
"He's a killer." Angela repeated "He kidnappes people and buries them alive. He had Brennan and Hodgins. He also gotten to Booth once. And now who do we have to find?"

"Booth said no one of the team was hirt. Parker was not kidnapped either." Brennan replied "The gravedigger left a message that he had someone we cared about a lot."  
"So that does not explain why you worrie so much." Meredith asked "I'm asking you for a explanation."

"Meredith, we can't give that to you." Angela repeated "This does not concern you or anyone at the hospital, this just concerns our team. When are they arriving at the airport?"

"They were taking a plane a couple of hours ago, so I could imagne that they would arive any moment now." Brennan said while she stepped in the car

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Zach!" Brennan said while she hugged Zach tightly.  
"Dr. Brennan!" He turned to Meredith. "And this is.."  
"I'm Dr. Meredith Grey." Meredith siad "And you must be Zach Addy. Dr. Brennnan has told me a lot about you. Photograpic memory, you know my sister has a photographic memory."  
"I'm Dr. Hodgins." He said while shaking her hand "I'm a expert in bugs, slime and/or government conspiracy. And that is our.."

Cam stepped in front of them. "I'm their boss. Camille Saroyan. Nice to meet you. That is our quircky Dr. Sweets." Sweets stepped in front and gave Meredith a hand."I'm the guy that gets himself in all sorts of trouble, apparently." Sweets said.

"And he is only 12" Booth was standing behind them. Angela hugged him.

"Bones, we still have no iday, why the gravedigger send us that warning." "Yeah, my calculations tell me that this person has to be burried for a little to 5 hours." Zach said "We have a number, we gotten 2 phonecalls. One given a randsom of 200 000 dollar. Another one changing it to fourhanded thousaind dollars."

"That doesn't make sens for the gravedigger." Brennnan said "What arre the tips?"  
"I'm starting to think this is all a joke to begin with." Brennan said while she saw no smiling face. She stepped back. And got back to the other side of the room. Booth followed.

"Do you think they noticed that there is no case?" Cam hang closer to Meredith. "Cause I had no iday why Angela send we all had to be here. We didn't have anything better to do. But why are we all here." "Because." Angela stepped "I imagned all of use could help. I mean we need to get Booth and Brennan together."

* * *

And please do review!


	9. Chapter 9

A short chapter, it's a argue between the team about Booth and Brennan, and who is responsible for Booth and Brennan not being together. Enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the reviews.

* * *

From D.C To Seattle Grace

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

**Chapter 9**

Cam watched the rest of them, almost stearing at them to long. Meredith seemed reather nervos about the entire case. Both Booth and Brennan had walked away from them. And to be honest Cam had not felt sorry, when they walked away. Dr. Brennan had asked one to manny good questions were Cam couldn't give a decant answerd was looking at the.

"So it's nice to meet you." She was the first one to break the akward silence that was hanging between the people. "So what are we going to do now?"

Cam watched everyone they had their baggage in their hands. And Angela had a very confused face. She was not panicking, but she didn't have the calm ego she usualy had.

"We have to get them together." Angela stepped in front of them "They know something is up, but they will never figuire out what we guys trying to do."

"Angela, Brennan feels something is going on. We didn't have detailed information. Our information was scrumbled, and didn't fit the case." Hodgins expleaned "It does not take a rocket scientist to make up we are lying."

"And Brennan already knows." Zach expleaned "She was very suspisios on the case. Especialy when someone found out there were two phone calls. The gravedigger never made two phonecalls."

"Yeah, Zach." Cam reacted "We know they are on to us. I would never get on a plain and come here, Booth will know that, he will use that against me. And so he and Brennan will find out that it's a copycat."

"What?"Angela walked up to Cam

"We agree that this case does not fit any paterns." Cam smiled "But it's still a case. We explean that someone ells uses the same MO. And so it's just a other killer, ad a lie."

"So we're lying more." Sweets added "Psycholgy gives it that Brennan will get trough that, she's hyper rational and she's intelligent."

"And she will get trough our lies in no time." Cam added "But not if we pretend, we can keep her bussy fo a while. In the same time we put them on a boat, and let them have a kind of romantic cruise. They will make out, and we are going to a wedding."

"A wedding?" Zach looked her "I don't think Dr. Brennan would ever marrie anyone."  
"Oh yes she would." Meredith showed her face over the rest. "When we were little we use to play bride. We were 11, and we used white sheets as a dress. And we used imagne what our perfect prince would looks like."

"Let me gues" Angela was sming "Brennan wanted to marrie Einstein, and work at scientific methods side to side. And they would end up finding a cure for cancer."  
"Actually she was crazy about marrying David Bowie or Michael Jackson." Merdith smiled "She wanted to marie a strong guy, with a gun. That would protect her. And that was what she really wanted."

"Pretty much sounds like Booth." Cam reacted smiling. "I mean strong, protective, hot. It is like Dr. Brennan and Booth are so mend to be, but they don't know yet."

"I know." Meredith reacted "They are like Scully and Mulder."  
"Yeah." Angela reacted "They are totally like Scully ad Mulder. And Booth agrees with me, the first case Brennan actually asked about them. Booth had compared them to Scully and Mulder."

"So Booth agrees." Meredith was enthousiast "He agrees that they would make a great couple, like Scully and Mulder. His one in 5 bilion."  
"I gues he didn't mean that part." Angela reacted "He was talking about the fact that she was his partner. Just like Scully was Mulders partner. That is what I told her. I never told her about the romance between Scully and Mulder."

"Maybe you should have." Cam reacted "Maybe if you had, we wouldn't have to do so much effort to get to jump echaders bones. Just why didn't you tell her Scully and Mulder were lovers. And they had a lovechild." Meredith was laughing with the two girls talking to echader. Hodgins had walked to the kiosk and was talking to Zach about a joke he made on the plane.

"You should blame Goodman." Angela said while moving closer to Meredith. "I overheard a coversation, and she asked him. 'Are you suggesting that I take this opportunity to have sex with Booth on a field trip?' And he didn't say yes. So he could be the one to blam. I have been trying to get them together ever since they have met. But I was not the one that slept with Booth."

"So we had a relationship, does that make me responsible for Booth and Brennan not getting together." Cam looked at Angela

"You're more responsible then me. We all know that Booth and Brennan would be together, if you had not come along." Angela turned to Cam."So it's my fold."  
Cam stepped to Angela "I didn't see Dr. Brennan jumping Booths bones, and I gave her a opportunity. It's not like I put the moves on Booth right away. It just happened."

"Yeah, but you didn't give them a long time." Hodgins reacted

"So are you guys with Angela, do you think it's my fold." Cam looked at the other.

"Actually I don't agree" Meredith walked towards them. "We want love. You gave them time to get close as friends and partners. Waiting untill they were ready for a real relationship. You made their bond stronger. They will havne a fundation to build a strong relationship on. And that's because they love echader."  
"you're right." Angela reacted "They have a strang relationship. All they need is a opportunity to make that into a boyfriend- girlfriend relationship. Sto we have to find a way to get them together. "

Angela smiled. Zach was coming closer to them. Hodgins walked up to him. "I want you to go with Dr. Brennan and Booth!" Hodgins was pretty serios and Zach saw that in his eyes. He stood still.

"Why?" Zach stepped closer. He knew Hodgins was going to give him some answerd. "Because you are exactly what we need. "Hodgins smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chaper, I want to finnish this story, so I update very quick. I know my english is not that good. So appriciat the efforts.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

From D.C To Seattle Grace

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

**Chapter 10**

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Booth, something is up with them." Brennan said "This 'case' is not following anything the gravedigger did. We have no iday who he took. While he's very proud of who he takes. Why would he not mention it."

"Cause Cams up to something." Booth said "She does not get on a plain. She would have called, when I got that phone call, I knew something was up. The bureau usually calls."  
"Meredith was acting weird. She has been acting weird ever since I arrived here."

"Yeah, they are up to something." Booth said "I think we should keep our eyes . To find something about them that does not fit. We have to figuire them out. "

"I think we should." Brennan saild while she stepped in the car. Zach sat in the car.

"Can I go with you guys?" Zach asked. He looked at Brennan. "Hodgins does not want me to be at the hotel, cause he's up to something. And I thougt I could take the cough."

"I'm sure that would be okay with Meredith." Brennan said "If it's not okay, I'll get you to the hotel, is that okay Zach?""Fine, Dr. Brennan." Zach smiled at Booth

Booth smiled at Brennan and they turned to echader. "If someone know what they are up to, it's him. And he's not in it." Brennan started smiling and turned to Zach. "so Angela is she up to something?"

Zach sank away in his cher. He promised to not tell Brennan, if he did that, Angela would help him with Naomie from Archeology.

"Up to what?" Zach tried to stay confident. He didn't want to get in Angela's way. Cause he knew how mean she could be. He would rather have Dr. Brennan in his face, then have Angela. Brennan would get over eventually. "I am up to get together with Naomie ."

"We didn't ask after Naomie." Booth replied "We asked you if Angela was up to something."

They got out of the car. "And I'm telling you she's not." Zach got out of the car, and walked towards the door. Lexie walked out. 1

"Tempe, I was looking for Meredith." Lexie looked at Booth "Hey Booth, and .."

"Zach, Zach Addy." Brennan said while she saw that Zachs mouth was open. Lexie gave him a hand and moved away from them.

" I'll see you tomorrow. Nice to meet you, Zach."

"So you're in to her?" Booth smiled. "You tell us, what's Angela up to, and Brennan will get you a date with that Lexie girl, she obviously looks better then Naomie, and she hasn't had the chance to turn you down."

"Booth!" Brennan looked at him. "What makes you say that he wants to date Lexie?"

"The looks on his face tells enough to me." Booth tried to remake the face.

"Okay, Okay." Zach gave up. "Everyone is into it. Merdith, Cam. The gravedigger case is a fake to get them here. Angela needed them to come here, so she called Booth herself. She made the case, and she wanted you guys to get togheter at all costs. Don't tell Angela, I told you."

"Oh, we won't." Brennan smiled "We won't"

"What are you guys up to?" Zach was suspisios.

"We are up to nothing." Booth smiled "Nothing."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Merdith." Lexie stopped in front of her. "So do you have an iday if Zachs single?"

Meredith lifted her shoulders in a motion to show she had no iday. Angela came from behind him.  
"Well, that's an understatment" Angela said "He didn't have a girlfiend since Naomie."

"So do you think he wold be interested in me?" Lexie had her hands in her pockets. "I mean he looks like a nice guy."

"Oh he is a nice guy." Hodgins said "He can remember Fibinaci in two minuts. He's smart, and he's hyper rational. He has a big family, and got blown up once."

"I'll ask Tempe." Merdedith said in a move to get Lexie of her back. "I mean if someone can ask you to date you. It's Angela."

"I don't care. Could you get me a date, please?" Lexie watched Meredith "Please, you need to get me a date. I mean I couldn't get one with George, and ow I'm asking you from another sweet romantic guy. Please."

"I'll ask." Meredith said while she got back in the car. Heading home. She drove a little. Derek was right next to her. He was watching her. He had a very straight face. "

Do you think this is a good iday?" Derek asked "I mean Lexie dating Zach Addy. I mean we don't know him. He could be not the one for her."

"Derek, she has a crush on him." Meredith added. "And I'm just gonna find out if this thing they have, could grow in to something. I mean George turned her down."

"See, that guy is a someone that looks like George." Derek looked at her. "She couldn't get George, so know she's trying to get Zach?"  
"Are you saying that my sis uses Zach as a rebound." Meredith was mad. "A date can't hirt Derek."

The stopped in front of the house. Temperance was sitting on the porch. She had tears in her face. Or something that looked like tears."What's wrong, Tempe?" Meredith ran over to her hugging her friend tightly.

"You remember that you told me to take a chance on Booth." Brennan rubberd the tears out of her eyes and sat down next to Merdith. "He told me, that I'm not his type. He told me, he doesn't find me hot. He says he is disgusted by the way I look. Am I that ugly? Is that why he didn't want to have a baby, cause he didn't want my DNA, mixed with his."

"Bren, everything is going to be okay." She saw that Derek was calling on to her. She stood up and walked to him. He had a face.

"Something feels weird about this situation." Derek whispered "Booth told me this morning that he finds her breath taking."

"Derek what are you saying?" Meredith looked at Booth

"That I think they are not so in the dark about the plans you and Angela made. I think they are tyring to frame you. I think they want to play the joke. You know what I mean." Derek laughed "They figured you out. How?"

"She's smart. She probably connected the points." Merdith smiled "Typical Tempe."  
"No, someone talked." Derek said "I know exactly who. Where's Zach? You go see Tempe, find anything out. And I'm gonna see what Zach just told them. And ask him to be my best man."

"Derek, you have no best man. I tought you asked Mark?" Meredith laughed "I tought you guys were getting along again."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Zach was lying on the couch, Derek sat down next to him. "You don't' mind right?" He aksed whil sitting down. Zach turned around.

"No, it was not like I was trying to sleep." Zach said scarcastly "What's up with you?" "You told them, didn't you?" Derek smiled "You told them about the plan, the only thing I can't figuire out is why. What can they provide that we can not."

"Booth, told me he would help me with a girl." Zach sat down. "Antother girl besides Naomie."

"Let me guess, Lexie Grey." Derek smiled "they are not in a place where they can help you with Lexie Grey, I can help you with Lexie. I can set up a date with her tomorrow. I guess Booth didn't give you a possible date."

"What do you want met to do?" Zach sat up "Do you want me to spy on them, cause I don't spy on Dr. Brennan, she's my boss."

"No, you have to tell about some plan. We are going to get a boat tomorrow. But they have to go there, tell them they can surpise us. Ease drop." Derek said "If you do this, you have a date with the one and only Lexie Grey, if you don't. I'll make sure, Lexie won't be interested in you. ""You can't do that." Zach said

"Oh believe me." Derek stood up. "I can, I can make Lexie hate you,without knowing anything about you. Booth doesn't know Lexie, he can't help you. I for the other hand have quit a good band with her. Do this little thing for me, and I'll provide you with a date.""  
You're a bad guy." Zach said

"Oh and my the way,doyouwannebemybestman?" Derek said fastly.

"Did you just ask me to be your best man?" Zach asked "I don't know you. Why would you ask me."  
"Cause you're a guy, and best man are usually not girls." Derek said "And I don't have any friends.""Okay, I'll do it. But let me get some sleep." Derek watched

"You should got tell Booth, right away. " Derek said "And I'l give Lexie a call in the maintime.""Just Great!" Zach said while he got himself out of the cough and march himself to the room that Booth and Brennan were sleeping in. He walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another new chapter, hope you like it. Thank you for the manny sweet reviews, and the great criticism. I have tried to pay attention to the mistakes. But my english is not that good. If anyone offers to be my beta, just send me an e-mail.  
Please review, criticism and good things. **

**

* * *

**

From D.C To Seattle Grace

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

**Chapter 11**

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"What is it Zach?" Booth asked "Do you know something more?" "I overheard Derek and Meredith talking. They are going to meet a boot tomorrow. To talk about stuff." Zach said "They don't know I heard. So I'm out of here." "Thanks, Zach. About that date, you're gonna get it." Zach smiled on his way out. Was he playing for both teams so Lexie would go out with him. He lay on the cough. He read the paper on the table.

'_Tommorow, 8 pm at Joe's' was in a messy docters handwriting' _

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Booth, I don't see anyone. Are you sure that it's here. That they were going to me here." Brennan looked around "Cause I don't see anyone." "Shit!" Booth yelled when the ferry took off. "He has doublecrossed us. Zach has doublecrossed us. They know that we know. They wanted us to be here. So we could fall in their trap."

"So we have to get them back?" Tempe looked around "But how? How are we supose to get them back." Brennan looked around to the peacefull water that was moving under her. She was imagening al sorts of things, but she didn't find anything to do.

"Tempe." She heard someone say. She turned around to find Sully staring at her and Booth. "I think I know how to get them back." Brennan smiled. Booth got the samen dirty smile on his mouth.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Merdith was lying in her bed. Derek entered the room, and watched him getting in the bed. He had a hugh smile on his face."Do you know how glad you should be you have a sis." Derek smiled.

"What do you mean?" Meredith turned ot him "What did you do?"

"I just gave Zach a great task." Derek smiled "I made him say that we are all gona meet on the ferry tomorrow."  
"But we're not meeting.." Meredith was confused

"Afcourse we are not." He replied "But they think we are, and that's is quiet enough."  
"How made you him do that?" Merdith asked

"Well, I promised him a date with your sister." Meredith looked at him. She gave him a small smile.

"so you got my sister a date, and you used it. You're a genuis." Merith watched him

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"So they are going to meet on a boat." Angela seemed surprised "So you told Zach to, tell them that we are going to meet. They want to chatch us, but they won't. So they will have to be on that boat together. It's Genuis!"

"I told you." Meredith replied "And they are so getting together. This plan is sollid."

"Is it?" Cam asked in a rush of doubt. "How is this going to change anything? I mean put them on a boat together. Boats don't exactly make me excited."

"Well, not everyone is like you." Meredith replied "The ocean, it's so romantic. It could get them in the mood."

"Trust me." Cam replied "If Booths ass didn't bring Brennan in the mood. A boat is not going to get her in any mood. And I know that."  
"We don't know that." Angela replied "Swings made me want to kiss Hodgins. Maybe a boat makes this two releaze that they are infact crazy about echader."

"Yeah, Angela could be right." Izzie retplied who stood next to them. "But we have to make it romantic. "A candle light diner."

"Oh, why don't you spell it down." Cristina laughed "Like on a big sign, 'Booth, Brennan sleep with one and other'. They are so god damn stubborn, a monkey could not convince them to sleep together."

"Yeah, Cristina is right." Cam admitted  
"Thank you" She looked at Cam

"We have to be more clear." Cam said "Why don't we put them on this boat together. And get a bit of past in the case. To make Booth jalous. She knows that we know right. Let's just plan flowers. And candles."  
"I'm telling you again. Lock them in a room together." Cristina said "They will make out, and case closed. And I have been saying this for manny, manny days now. It's not a stupid iday."

"I have a plan." Meredith smiled "I think we should be very clear we want them together."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked

"I tell we get them out of the house." Merdith smiled "And we go trough their stuff, we put all kind of surprises in their room. And well, we say they did it."  
"Finnaly, we are getting some nasty idays." Cristina smiled "We want to make them embarrassed."

"Exacly." Meredith smiled "And we'll know what they have to hide. We put this nasty things in Brennans stuff, and embarrassing things with Booth."

"Like their kids would look." Angela smiled

"But we can't go through their stuff?" Izzie looked at them "Can we?"4

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Are we really doing this?" Yang asked "I mean if we do this, we can't go back."

Angela was sitting in the cher. "I can't believe Zach told them." She was pissed off. "So they know about our plan."  
"Well, but the fact that we know gives us a power, they don't have. They are on a fairy together. Wich give us time to find out what is going on in their life. I subject we go search their room."

"Search their room." Izzie reacted "I still think it's a bith harch?"

"No we need to know what is going on in their life." Meredith says "Somehow I believe there is something that Tempe has not been telling me. And we can have some fun. Yang did you bring some embarsing stuff"

Cristina looked at Merdith. "Yeah, I photoshopped a wedding photo and I'm going to put it under his pilow. It's so funny. We'll find out so much funny things."

"I don't believe that's possible." Angela smiled while she walked in the room. "She tels me everything. Even things I don't need to know."  
"Are you sure about that?" Cristina asked "Some things people don't tell anyone."

"I asure you, there is nothing I don't know." Izzie walked toward the badroom. She went in. Merdith checked between the cheets.

"What do I do in the bathroom?" Izzie asked while watching Merdith.  
"I don't know." Cristina asked "What do we expect to find anyway? They will know that we put the stuff in here. They are going to be so pissed."

"We don't expect to find anything." Meredith says "I just want to make sure, she has no other boyfriend. Or.."

"Or baby on the way?" Izzie was standing in the room with a used pregnancy test in her hands. "It was right there in the trahscan. Unless, it's yours Meredith, I believe Tempe's pregnant."

"I asure you." Meredith watched Izzie "I asure you, that is not mine."

"It's not hers." Angela said "She would never do this to us. She would have told me, if was expecting. Booth would have told me."

"I think Booth does not know." Meredith said "She's been acting secretive, ever since we've arrived here."

"A baby?" Merdith looked at Angela "Seriosly?"  
"Seriosly" Angela was getting enoyed.

"Seriosly!" Angela walked out of the room.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Brennan stepped out of the car. Booth had stayed on the boat, he was planning to let Temperance Brennan do the plan. She got to the door, and gave Sully a friendly kiss. She saw Merdith staring out of the window, and she knew that she had seen it. Angela was looking at her in a way she had never seen. She said goodbye to him.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

**"**Is she making out with somoen beside Booth?" Cristina looked at Meredith. Angela walked away from they she gave Brennan a look. Obviosly she didn't see it clear. "Who's the guy?"

"It's Sully!" Meredith replied "The guy with the boat."  
"Oh, did he have a big boat." Cristina smiled  
"I am saying he really did have a boat."

"oh" Cristina walked out of the room, down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here are the final chapters and the epilogue. I'm finnishing this, and moving on with some of my other stories. First one to be updated will be the Rose in Red. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

From D.C To Seattle Grace

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

**Chapter 12**

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Angela heard a car pull over. She saw Brennan got out of it, and she expected Booth to follow, but it didn't happen. Instead Sully got out of the car.

"Seriosly?" Cristina watched her "That woman is even a bigger tramp then me."  
"She's not a tramp." Angela siad "She 's on to us. She's trying to get our attetion of getting Booth and her together, and maybe that's for the best. She gave Brenan a look. And walked downstairs..

"Oh my God." Merdith reacted "And I tough I was dark and twisty"

Brennan got up the stairs.

"What's going on Angela?" Brennan looked at her.

"Oh, You're the one to ask." Angela said "I didn't know you and Sully were back together. Nice way to get back at Booth, Bren."

"I'm not getting back at Booth."Brennan yelled "I'm getting back at you, you are playing games, Angela. Teaming up with Meredith to get me and Booth togheter, and first years I tough it was cute, but when are you finnaly going to notice that there is nothing going on."

"Oh, yeah. Nothing going on." Angela stepped our of the room. "You are the defention of something going on. You are pregnant with his child, you don't want to tell him. You're madly in love with him. And you are telling to me I'm a hypocrit."

"What?" Brennan walked to Angela "You went trought my stuff?"  
"So you're not denying that you're pregnant with his child." Angela yelled "This just keeps getting better. And you tell me, that nothing is going on between you two. Nothing going on my ass. "

"I can't believe you went trought my stuff!" Brennan yelled "I wanted a child, so I used Booths sperm to get one. He gave me premision to. That does not make us boy and girlfriend."

Meredith was watching from the stairway. "Can't you please keep it down?" She asked "I'm trying to sleep. I'm trying to get this out of my system?"

"And you were in to this?" Brennan walked up to her. "Why? What have I ever done to desirve this."  
"Tempe." Izzie yelled "Stop yelling at us, we took actions where you were to chicken to. We saw a couple and we wanted you to be happy, that does not make us hypocrites. It makes us your friends. You care about Booth, and you love him. Why are you even denying that. You having his child proves that."

"My child?" Booth was standing at the back of the stairs. Turned around and walked out of the room."Booth." Brennan started crying.

"See," Angela said. "You got what you wanted, a child. Are you happy now?"

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Booth was sitting on the porch. He heard a pair of footsteps. He asumed it was Bones, who had came after him.  
"No Brennan, I'm not ready to talk." He replied

"It's me." Meredith stepped out of the dark. "I just wanted to talk. She's in a very hard place in her life right now. She almost lost ya, and she is trying to get perspective. Everyone has left her life, you can't blame her."  
"I'm tired." Booth said "I'm tired fighting for her, while there is no relationship to fight for.

"When Brennan met you the first time, she called you a stubborn FBI agent, but she still said you were cute." Merdith said down "She needs someone to in her life. And you are the one. She just hasn't releaze it."

"When will she?" Booth watched Merdith. "When will she find out she loves, me as much as I love her. When?"

"Give her time Booth." Meredith asked "She's worth the wait. "

"I can't always wait for something to happen." Booth said

"Booth, She needs time." Meredith stood up "All she needs is time.é

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Brennan pazed from the one side of the room to the other. Looking for Booth to come home. She relazed she had made a mistake by not telling anyone about the baby. There was a soft knock at the door. Angela entered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angela looked at her "I thought you told me everything, and espacly news like this. I could be there with you celebrating."

"I'm sorry Ange." Brennan lay on the bed. "I didn't want anyone to judge me. I just wanted a baby, and I didn't feel like anyone knowing."

"Do you think anyone would make fun of you?" Angela looked at her "We are your friends, we understand when you need something. We are friends. I understand you didn't tell just anyone. But why did you not tell Booth."

"Booth, well the acident, I didn't dare to tell Booth. And then Meredith called, and I never found a chance, I didn't want to steal Meredith's thunder." Brennan cried "And now, I'm in this situation. I just want to be okay."

"Brennan, you are okay." Angela reacted "You don't need anyone. You have everything you need right here. Brennan, you have a guy that would never betray you. When are you going to notice that?"

"I have no iday." Brennan watched Meredith

"Tempe, You can't keep being un happy." Meredith said "Your parents left, so did mine. But there has to be a moment when you start living. When you releaze that you need to stop be dark and twisty, and just hope the best. And chose to let someone in. Just like me and Derek, I chose him. No because he'll never hirt me. But just because I know, that he makes me happy. And that I want to be with him the rest of my life. And I know you want Booth to."

Brennan cried. "I can't. I just can't let him get close."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Lexie and Zach were standing outside. He was watching her. Her hair was very beautiful and curled a little. Zach had a jeans on his body."Yeah, I think it's funny that Derek treatened you in a dat with me." Lexie smiled. "He said that you liked me. And he asked me if I wanted to go out with you. And it was so much fun."

"I imagned that you went out with other guys." Zach smiled "Why would you agree to go out with a loozer like me?"

"Oh, you're the king of the lab. As I heard, Tempe say it." Lexie got a bit closer "And I love guys who are sexy. And you are romantic, and sweet. And cute."

" Well," He looked her in the eyes. He got closer to her face. And gave her a small kiss. She was impressed with him. He closed the door. And she followed him inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**From D.C To Seattle Grace**

**A Bones & Grey's Anatomy Cross-Over**

From D.C To Seattle Grace Chapter 4

**Chapter 13**

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Booth!" Brennan yelled when she got out of the badroom to find not find him there. She tought he had come home the previos night. But she didn't find him. "Booth!"

She repeated herself when she walked down the stairs to find Meredith standing in her wedding dress. She was looking very beautiful. She watched Tempe. Lexie and Zach hurried downstairs. They both had a weird look on their face."You two." Angela yelled when she looked at Brennan and Meredith. "  
Seriosly!" Merdith smiled. Lexie got out of the house after giving Zach a fast kiss.

"Where's Booth?" Brennan asked when she didn't see his car parked outside. She was paniced, cause she had noticed that he's clothes were gone. She was afraid that he left. Derek was standing behind her.

"I thought you knew." He simply said "I thought you knew he wanted to take the first plain out of Seatle. He said something about that you would never be ready."The truth sinked trough Brennans cells, like she finnaly knew what she had thrown away. And she couldn't even cry.

"Can I have your keys?" she simply asked Angela "I need to be alone right now."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Seriosly!" Izzie stood in the room next to Meredith , Lexie, Angela, Cam and the rest of the team. Cristina was standing right outside. "You let her drive away, and you haven't heard anything since. She could be driven her car in to a three. "

"Please, you are going to make me sorry I gave her the damn keys in the first place." Angela started pacing around the house "Technicly this is my fold, it's all my fold. I did this to them."

"No, Derek did." Cristina stood up "You let him leave. You should have stopped him."

"So what did I need to do." Derek walked up to her. "Did I have to bind a full grown man, telling him he couldn't leave the house. And that he needed to stay here. Cause it is right. He made this decision. The woman betrayed him."

"Don't you think you're being a bit to tuff on Tempe?" Lexie asked "I mean she was just being herself, she was terrified."

"No, I'm not being tuff on her." Derek yelled "She had 5 frigging years to tell this man that she loved him. And she never take her chance."

"You are being tuff on her," Meredith reacted "You never gave me the time to chose you. You just went out there and kissed another woman." "This is not about us." Derek said "This is about the guy being right."

"You think it's fair that he looses his memory, that he chooses all this people over her." Angela looked at her "We have to go find her. She could have driven her car of a kliff by now."

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

Brennan sat at the water watching the boats pass by. She was watching them, gracefull. A girl sat down next to her. She had brown hair. "Don't you just love the boats?" the girl with the brown hair asked. Her hair curled a little. Watching every boat go by.

"No, I'm just passing trough." Temperance expleaned. "So do you like the boats?"  
"Nah." The girl replied "I only watch them when I need to get away. My name is Melinda, Melinda Ryan."

"Temperance Brennan." She shaked her hand.  
"I'm not going to scream." Melinda said with a smile on her face. "But what is a girl like yourself doing here, watching boats when whe could be with a certun hunky FBI agent."

"What?" Brennan looked in her eyes.

"I can read between the lines" The girl said smiling "At least you get yourself a hunky FBI agent, the last guy I worked with turned out to be a homiclle maniac. And the one before that, got himself shot in a open feeld."Brennan watched her. She looked at her eyes. And saw a certun humor in them. She had centrely big eyes, that she didn't like. They were just watching her.

"Yeah, and you are sitting here watching boats. I can give two simple reasons." Melinda smiled "Eather you are looking for a way to get away." She hook her head. "Then you are thinking about all the chances you missed, Am I right? See I'm always right."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan watched her

"You can't keep waiting for a boat to stop and get on it." Melinda stood up and walked over to the other side. "You have to take chances, and don't let anything pass you by."

She kept watching the boat. Passing by the haven, and leaving for the sea. Like a ship that left the haven not to return ever. Did she sent Booth away? Or was Booth the safety vest she had under her cher, he was always there, but she wouldn't miss him untill he was gone. And see the reason he mattered later. Untill he was just a boat in a far distant, to far to swim at.

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"Booth!" Angela was frightend when he showed up behind her. He had taken the car for a spin around to block and was back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see, Bones." Booth said "I wanted to tell her something."

"What did you wanna tell her?" Merdith was standing right besides Angela. "Cause we can give her a messige. Like we can call her."

"And then she would not drive her car in to a three." Lexie said. She noticed the faces of Meredith and Angela looking back at her. "You said it yourself, if we don't find her. She mind do something to herself."

"What?" Booth was standing up "I get up and take some of my clothes."  
"You took all your chlotes mister." Meredith said like a tuff high school teatcher.

"Does Bones think I left her?" Booth got mad "Does she?"

"Kind of." Lexie admitted "She was all like, where's Booth. And then Derek siad that you took of in the middle of the night. And she just asked the keys, and got off. God knows where."

"I didn't take my chlothes" Booth reacted "I had some surprise plannend for Brennan. I was going to ask her to marrie me. But she couldn't know I was getting a ring, so I took some of my chlotes."

"Has anybody told you that you don't have smooth moves?" Cristina asked "Cause it would be smarter, to just, you know. ASK!"  
"This is a special ring, it used to belong to her mother." Booth explained "Max gave it to me, I was going to prupose after your wedding. To not steal your thunder. But now Brennan is god know where, doing god knows what."

"With your child." Lexie added with a soft smile.

"Derek, what is going on?" Meredith was very paniced. "An acident happend? A woman? Oh my God, Brennan!"

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

A car stopped right in front of them. Giving a hard noice. There was a scream. Brennan got of her feet, running towards the noice. " I don't feel a polse." The guy yelled at the phone. "I think she's dead. She appeared out of no where."

Brennan sat down next to the guy. "How did it happen?" She tried to calm the man down.  
"I was talking to my friend on the phone, and all of the suden she's on the floor." Brennan could smell that they guy had quiet a lot to drink.

"Do you relaze that it's illegal to drink and drive in all 50 states." Brennan said while feeling her pulse. " The fact you were making a phone call, makes you responsible if this girl dies."

"She appeared out of no where." The man kept saying

Brennan kept pounting her against her cheeks. She felt a weak pols. "Tell the ambulance I dedecting a weak pols. That she's unconscious, and lost a lot of bled. Blood type unknown. Unknown."  
"how long has she been in this state?" Brennan asked "How long!"

"You saw it, I hit her with my car. And she fell down." the mand said without any embaresment.

"You have killed this girl, and you don't feel any embaresment at all. Does anyone know anything about this girl?" Brennan asked. Everyone around her shook their head. "Someone must know something."

"Well, you talk to her earlyers." A guy said "You know the most about her, you were talking to her earlier. And she is the only that has been talking to her in a while."

"The ambulance arrived. Derek got out of it." He saw Brennans face

"What happened?" where the only words he asked her.

"The guy hit her with his car. He was drinking and driving, and if that is not a shame. He was using his sail phone doing all of that. I have no iday what the blood typ of the girl is." Brennan turned to Derek "Do you think she's going to be fine?"

**------------------------------From D.C To Seattle Grace------------------------------**

"It's Derek." Meredith replied "He says he found Brennan, she's in the hospital"

Booth paniced. He started pacing from the other side of the room, towards Merdith.

"Nothing is going on Booth." Merdith said "Apperantly she was witness of a acident, a young girl 22, hit by a car. The driver was drinking and driving. Tops that, he was using his sell phone. Victum is call Melinda Ryan and she's going to be okay. Brennan is pretty shaked up."

"Understandble" Lexie reacted


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan watched him getting closer to her, and she watched him coming her way.

"I'm sorry Bones." Booth hugged her tight. "I'm sorry you had to see that. A guy that hitted a girl."

"No Booth, it was not that." Brennan smiled at him. "It was me." Brennan stopped talking and she watched him.

"The girl asked me why I was watching the boats pass by. If I loved them. Or if I was just passing trough. When I heard her say that, it made me think about you. She asked me, why I was there, if I could be with you. My own hunky FBI agent. She asked me why I was waiting for something that was not going to come. She asked me about you. About me." Brennan watched him "She had clearly been trough more then me. And she was so full of life. And the next thing, I notice, is that same girl, full of life. That she's run over by a car. Ready to go to the light. And she still has more life then me. It made me relaze something."

"What? It made you relaze what?" Booth asked

"That life is so short." Brennan replied "I never noticed how short life was, untill just now. To find someone that was full of life, and to see it leave her body. I always kidded myself that I was going to get another chance. A perfect moment. But what if that perfect moment never comes?"

"There is no perfection, I believe you tought me that." Booth added

"No, Booth that's not what I mean." She siad with a sad voice "We are all on a train, driving past station so fast, that there is not time to just get off and see what's been passing you by. And that's what has happened to me. I was so focused on my job that you were passing me by. You are moving at the same speed as me, Booth. But I feel that I can no longer montain that energy you have."

Brennan cried. "I'm slowing down. And I feel that you are not able to slow down with me. And I can not find that courage to get more fuel and join you up there, but I can't. I'm on the cades waiting for a ship to arive, but I'm never fast enough to get on your boat. I will always be late Booth."

"Brennan, don't you see that you have been on my train all along." Booth got closer to her "When you stop, I stop. When you go faster, I go faster. When you take time to breath, I'll stop and do the breading for you. When you are in the middle of the sea trying to swim, I'll be right there with you. Don't you see that. You have always been on my boat, and when your life was harder. I gladly took over that stearing wheel. You are not alone." Brennan turned around.

"I have been on the station so long, I have no iday what it's been like to be on that train. I mean life."

"I don't eather." Booth replied "Cause ever since you got of, I've been right by your side." He kissed her. While she turned to him.

"Thanks Booth!"

"Brennan, no thank you." Booth sat down at one knee and showed her a ring. "I could ask you to be with me forever, instead I'm going to ask you to stay with me. To share your life with mine. When you will fall I will always be there to catch you. And when life stops you by, I'll be always there to stop. Will you marrie me?"

"Yes." Brennan said when she saw Meredith and the rest staring back at her. Merdith gave her a small smile. "I think we should go to their wedding." Booth said when he smiled and took Brennan in his arms.

The end!


End file.
